


Eren Yeager x Male!Reader

by nyapollo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: AOT Week, Armin wanted to see the sea, Fluff, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Ocean, Older Armin Arlert, Older Eren Yeager, Older S4 Eren, Oneshot, PTSD, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Titans are hot leave me alone, Underage Drinking, War, Y/N has a good character, Y/N isn't a baka, male reader - Freeform, the sea, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyapollo/pseuds/nyapollo
Summary: !! male readerfinally, a fanfic where y/n doesn't say baka :)(y/n) = your nametheme?: (this isn't really modern it takes place after season 4 and it doesn't really connect to the actual plot of the show. although barely mentioned y/n is a former scout and was helping during the whole titan vs humanity stuff. titans are now gone and people are finally in peace.)i really strived to not reveal any appearance characteristics (hair color, eye color, skin color etc.) because i want every reader to relate in a way and see themselves in y/n's point of view. (also the tanned skin is just going to be a tanner than your actual skin because of the sunlight so pretend you go a shade darker for the sea au)
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Eren Yeager x Male!Reader

Y/N, you are a spotless young man in your most dreadful years, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the teal water. with your sincere eyes slanted and eyebrows furrowed. 

Your hair rustled lightly in the ocean breeze. You smiled to yourself with anticipation, resting your cheek against one hand as you trailed a finger along your silver pendent that kept a photo of your lover inside. 

You wore a pearl-colored crisp button-down shirt and toast-colored rolled-up trousers that looked comfortable and easy to wear. Your hair stroked against your ears, complementing your tanned skin from the sun. Lately, your thoughts wandered to your days in Eren Yeager's company. 

It started on that day when you had found yourself facing mortal danger, desperately in need of a savior. He came in the form of a titan, who reduced down what danger he could and swept you away from the rest. From then on, you guys were inseparable. You shared every part of your life with him. 

That was how it was until a year ago. Not long after the day, Eren saved you he was hiding something. Or so you believed. 

Months later from that day he began drinking frequently and would always reek of alcohol. According to Eren, he said that while he was gone he was sober. But today... he was finally coming back to you. 

"Y/N," 

Eren said merely with an admiring look-over and a smile on his face. His greenish eyes shimmered. They complimented his dusky, sandy hair, belying his deeply down pure heart. 

He has dressed in old clothes he wore when the two of you were last together. He obtained a toned but slender body covered with golden bronzed skin. An unrecognizable growth of hair adorned his chin. As you drew nearer, you detected a note of Eren's familiar musky smell. You smiled. It always reminded you of the time you guys shared. 

"Oh, Eren! You arrived!"

You said breathlessly, reaching out to take him into an embrace. Eren laughed and placed his arms around you, holding you as both of you turned about once on the sand. With that, you began to walk along the beach. To both of you's surprise, you were the first to speak. 

"I-I've never really... expected anything like this." 

You clung a little tighter to Eren's firm hand, resting your head against his arm. 

"Never?" he asked. 

"Oh, never," you said breathlessly. "You are my first true love." 

"I love you," he replied, landing a peck on your head. 

"I love you too."

You guys strolled together for a few moments, the radiant clear sky decorated with only a few hints of loamy clouds. The sun struck your hair and lit dazzling highlighting it gently. Eren looked at you admiringly. 

"You're beautiful," 

he declared to you. and you blushed. 

"Why do you say that...?" you smiled, still recovering from Eren's compliment. 

"Because it's the truth." 

Eren placed his hand around you, drawing you nearer.

"Not only that," he continued. "You're talented as well. We couldn't have redeemed humanity without you."

"I caused a lot of trouble for you though," he mumbled softly as memories of those times flash through his head. 

"You were undoubtedly the one who did all those amazing things. And you're so determined..." 

Your eyes wandered over Eren's face, his lightly dusted face now has freckles from the sun, and his dark hair mantling his cheeks.

"...I'm so fortunate to have met you." "It must have been destiny." He gave you an assuring squeeze. 

"But I never want you in that kind of danger again." he said sternly 

"As long as you're by my side," you whispered, letting Eren draw him into an embrace, "nothing bad will happen to me." 

"I swear it," Eren affirmed. "Nothing..." he whispered, 

your hand seeking out Eren's 

While the two of you walked down the beach, you guys recognized a natural alcove in the cliff bordering the beach. 

"Oh! Is that..." you began. 

Eren pressed a finger to your lips and said, "Yeah. Shh. Come on." 

The alcove was covered in creeping vines with leaves and tiny flowers. The sound of the ocean echoed all around you two and tiny crabs burrowed into the sand at their approach. 

"It's so lovely, Armin would have loved this." 

"I know," Eren murmured as he closed the distance between the two of you. 

Eren's lips were firm against yours, and so too were his hands. 

You were seized by the smell of his musky scent. When you surfaced for air, you whispered, 

"Oh..." It had been some time before you two left the alcove.

"Look... it's the sunset." 

You lifted your head at Eren's words to behold the dying sun's radiance. 

"How beautiful." After a moment of silence, Eren asked, 

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" 

"I think we'll be forever," You murmured in response. 

Eren caressed your head. "Then as long as you are here, we will here forever." 

You sighed with contentment and brought Eren closer. You gazed at the beautiful rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between. 

The two of you met lips, and your eyes met green, lush ones, aflame in the dying light. 

The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Eren, you being his eternally faithful lover. 

You thought to yourself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.


End file.
